


A Different Kind Of Blossom

by JugheadDreamTeam



Series: Riverdale One-Shots [1]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jason Blossom is Alive, Jason-Centric, Jasons pov, Polly Cooper is sweet, Riverdale, not for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JugheadDreamTeam/pseuds/JugheadDreamTeam
Summary: Jason Blossom loves Polly Cooper and he wont give in to his parents wishes no matter what. This is a version of the show that highlights Jasons outlook on the events leading up to his death. Its all about his thoughts and actions.





	A Different Kind Of Blossom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jason Blossom's Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jason+Blossom%27s+Memory).



Jason Blossom. Even the name seemed powerful. The boy carried some kind of aura that drew eyes to him wherever he went. Jason was a Blossom, the richest family in Riverdale who grew its fortune through a maple syrup business. Jason was to inherit the business in the coming years from his father Clifford Blossom, but it seemed he'd rather be doing anything else. Jason was the kind of person who made calculated decisions in a split second, the type who never let himself make a mistake. Otherwise, the whole town would be on his mistake like it was free money. It wasn't uncommon to see Jason’s preppy twin, Cheryl, following him around, but it seemed like he was too focused with Polly Cooper to give Cheryl a time of day. Almost every time he was in the hallway he was around Polly.

Every girl in the school wanted his attention. He was rich, captain of several sports, and he was undoubtedly attractive. No one approved of the relationship between Jason and Polly, especially not his parents. Sure he was young, almost 17, but when he was around the Cooper girl he finally felt like he could let down his guard and be himself. He felt bad when his friends pressured him into putting her in the play book, but still he spread rumors about her like he had with every other girl. It was a miracle she came back. He wasn't surprised when his friends started to tease him about catching feelings for Polly. If anything he was proud of their relationship.

He wasn’t truly the kid everyone made him out to be, and that was extremely prevalent in his home life. Each day he was criticized and ridiculed by his family. If it wasn't about the business, then his grades, his friends, his relationship, his future. His parents wanted nothing more from him than a perfect robot to be exactly like his father, unfortunately he had other plans.

It was February when his parents finally realized that Jason was still dating Polly, and after weeks of fighting, he lost. He was forced to break up with his love in a booth at Pop’s. He tried to explain to her that it was his parents doing, but she was too torn up to even realized. She yelled at him, hit his chest, sobbed. The whole time he stood there, taking it until she stormed out and made her way home. When he walked home that night he was greeted by his parents’ proud faces and sharp words of praise. He couldn't have felt emptier. He stayed up that night, far into the morning, pondering what he could’ve done differently.

Polly didn't talk to him for weeks. The school year ended and he was sure he wouldn't see her again. He had made a mistake, a terrible mistake that he couldn't even hope to make up for. He didn’t delete her number, which is why he was so surprised when her name popped up on his phone with an urgent “We Need To Talk”.

At first it felt like his brain had been replaced with helium. He was ecstatic, floating on cloud nine. Polly Cooper had finally texted him back. The feeling only lasted a few moments though as he realized that whatever she needed to talk about must be bad, since it had spurred a text. He messaged her back about meeting behind the school the next saturday, and it had happened.

She looked nervous and scared when he turned the corner. His red car was parked out front in case they needed it. He had asked her what was wrong, like he was expected. His voice was smooth and confident, but inside he was screaming and fighting with himself. There was no way he could have predicted the next words out of her mouth.

“I’m pregnant, Jason.” The world stopped spinning and he was frozen in time. The leaves of the nearby trees whispered in the near silence. His brain was empty for second before he was spurred into action.

“Keep it. You are keeping it, right?” He loved her, he wanted her to be his again. He needed to raise a family with Polly.

“Of course I am.” There was no way for him to tell what was going on in her head, but he hoped it was similar to the frenzy of love and excitement that was now in his. He loved this girl more than he had ever loved anyone. At this point he didn't care what his parents thought. He didn't care what the town thought. He didn’t care what anyone said.

“Marry me.”

“What.”

“Marry Me. There's a ring. My Nana can do it. Polly Cooper please, Marry Me.” He didn't think this through like he had thought about every other aspect of his life, but he knew it was what he needed to do.

A month later Polly Cooper and Jason Blossom were wed by Sweetwater river and Jason couldn't be happier. There was only one problem. His parents. There was no way in hell they would ever approve their young teen getting married to a Cooper child. He had to get away, run and raise a family with his new wife. He needed time to make a plan.

He called Polly over to his mansion the next saturday while his parents were off doing some rich people stuff. He had a car stashed already, some money saved up and all that was left was the single drug deal he was supposed to do and convincing Polly to come with him to the farm.

Turns out it didn't take much convincing. The plan had barely come out of his mouth before she was agreeing. They set their escape date. July 4th. They would meet on the opposite side of the river.

Convincing Cheryl to fake his death was another story. First, he had to persuade her not to rat him out to his parents. That was the easy part. Getting her to agree to lying about his demise was nearly impossible. It took him almost a week to finally get an agreement and the deal was that she had to walk with him as far as she possibly could.

Two days before he left he was suddenly presented with another reason to run. A better reason. Apparently his father had finally deemed him ready enough to start inheriting the family business. Nothing he had ever learned could have groomed him for the huge shock he was about to get. He was only in highschool and his dad was expecting him to become the right hand man in a huge drug cartel. No thank you. He tried to play his part. Be the perfect son. Jason didn’t show any shock on his face, he didn't vocalize any of his thoughts and he nodded when it was appropriate. Now, he almost felt bad for leaving Cheryl behind, but he figured telling her the Blossom secret would only put her in more danger with the toxic family they had unfortunately grown up with.

He must have acted too perfect because his father had caught on. He crossed the river with Cheryl at the set time, everything was going exactly to plan. He was excited to see Polly who he had texted that morning. Unfortunately, neither of them would make it to the get-away car.

**Author's Note:**

> This little One-Shot was written by yours truly, Kai! I wrote it in almost a day and i learned that I actually love to write about and revolving around Jason Blossom. Hes such an original and amazing character that doesn't get enough love. Its so sad that he was killed off because there is so much they could've done with his character. I will be hopefully writing a chapter of Jason for our other fic so!  
> We have a Wattpad set up (Under the same username!) so please PLEASE look for us there. We also have an Instagram where we post about the cast, characters and shows! If you have an 'Archie Riverdale Amino' check out the Register where I work! We do hope to post more on this account later and eventually grow into a huge account with too many stories to count. Please show us to your friends cause we're cool and would appreciate reads.~K


End file.
